


Almond Milk

by SailingOnANotebook



Series: Banana Fish Fluff Week [5]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Banana Fish Fluff Week 2019, Coffee, Fluff, M/M, Sing is a barista, Yut Lung is the customer, coffee shop AU, they're in their twenties or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailingOnANotebook/pseuds/SailingOnANotebook
Summary: Sing opens the coffee shop every morning and Yut Lung is a new customer.





	Almond Milk

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta say that there's a tumblr post that inspired this one because I literally did not know what to write. It's also my first time writing this pairing, I hope it's in character idek. This is for the 5th banana fish fluff week prompt which is roadtrip/coffeehouse and I went with the latter because who doesn't love a coffee shop AU. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

The sun just peeked over the horizon when Sing unlocked the front door to Manhattan Mocha, knowing that the first 30 minutes of his shift was dead quiet, which was good because he was currently manning the fort himself. The air out was chilly, the street lights were dim, but you could see the world waking up.

He switched on the till, knowing that he should have come in early enough to do that before opening the doors before customers came in but so far luck was on his side.

That is until the door swung open and a customer walked in. Sing gazed at them for a moment, not recognising them but curious because only regulars popped in at this ungodly time.

“Good morning!” Sing greeted cheerfully but also found himself stifling a yawn. He grinned at the customer as they reached the till and took in their appearance.

Their long hair was braided and rested on their shoulder and just from looking at the clothes you could tell they were wearing something deliciously designer. Sing noticed their smooth skin and firm eyes and wanted to name them a beauty. Also, they somehow seemed completely put together before their coffee? Is that even possible? He had seen a lot of faces in the morning and no one looked refreshing as this.

“Can I order please?” They asked, a flicker of annoyance flashed on their face and Sing flushed a little when he realised that he was too taken in to pay attention.

“Yeah, yeah sure!” He said, looking down at the screen and pressing a few more buttons so the till was fully operational. “What can I get you?”

“Can I get a double espresso with almond milk?”

“What?” Sing said, the word slipping out of his mouth involuntarily. For some reason, he was concentrating on the stranger’s eyelashes. He wanted to step closer to see how long they really were.

“Did you not get that?”

“Oh, sorry no, I mean yes I did,” Sing mumbled, he could feel his palms grow sweaty at the intensity of the look he was getting. “Yes, you can get that.” He turned around and looked at the fridge and then realised that if he looked inside there would be no almond milk. “Sorry we don’t have almond milk, I can get you some cream?”

The beautiful customer didn’t say anything at first, his face impressed but then nodded. “Very well.”

Sing made the drink, suddenly feeling self-conscious about his coffee making skills when he knew he was one of the best baristas currently employed here. He poured the drink into a take-out cup, taking extra care with how he did it before covering it up and passing it over. “Here you go. Enjoy!” Sing smiled at him again, making the man hesitate before reaching out and grabbing the cup.

“Thank you,” he muttered before he left.

Sing watched his form disappear and only then realised that his heart was thundering in his chest.

~

The next day the completely put together man arrived right after Sing opened the store and ordered the very same thing.

“Sorry, we don’t have almond milk,” Sing apologised and felt disappointed when he saw the stranger press their lips together. “Did the cream taste alright yesterday?”

“Well, it wasn’t terrible,” he admitted.

Sing smiled at him, figuring so too otherwise he wouldn’t have come back. “That’s great, I’ll put some cream in it again today too.”

With that Sing made his drink, passed it to it and he left.

~

The same thing happened every morning for the next three days, except Sing tried to strike up a conversation. Keyword: tried. The customer was nice and all, well he gave sharp comments and curt responses, but it didn’t bother the barista much if anything he found it interesting and unpredictable and sometimes deliberately said things that would earn him an undesirable response. He had learnt his name too, he was called Yut Lung and he was a fashion designer.

Sing passed him his drink. Yut Lung had stopped asking for almond milk after the fourth day, resigning to the fact he’ll have to put up with milk.

Yut Lung thanked Sing for the drink and turned to leave the shop, Sing turned to the coffee machine and started to give it a quick wipe before Yut Lung turned around and walked straight back to the counter.

“Sing,” he called out. The voice was gentle but also authoritative.

“Is there something wrong?” Sing asked, looking over his shoulder while still wiping the coffee machine.

“This has almond milk in it,” Yut Lung said and raised his cup.

Sing turned to face him and started to scratch the back of his neck. “Oh, well you ask for it every day so I bought some myself.”

Yut Lung’s eyes widened but resumed their normal shape not long afterwards. “Thanks… Sing.”

Sing smiled at him. “No problem! Enjoy!”

~

After that day Yut Lung didn’t come back in when Sing opened up. He didn’t come in the day after or the day after that. In the end and in total he didn’t come in for the next week and he was worried. He reasoned that maybe he was busy, or something propped up. He didn’t have an obligation to come in after all, but Sing found his early mornings lonelier than before.

Shorter, the manager, asked him about it, noticing that he wasn’t as cheerful as always but he denied anything. Yut Lung was just a customer he had enjoyed interactions with. He liked it when Yut Lung challenged him or when he challenged Yut Lung. He enjoyed their dynamic and he was starting to notice that Yut Lung was becoming cheerier around him because he had even seen him genuinely smile. And oh, what a smile it was. He really did make the world around Sing pale in comparison.

A few more days passed, and Sing reasoned with himself that maybe he wasn’t coming back and that he just had to get on with it. He couldn’t get hung up on one customer.

“It doesn’t matter, he doesn’t matter,” Sing muttered to himself like a mantra while switching on the till. He had already slipped back into his old habit of opening the door first before turning on the till. Who else would come in at this time?

“Who doesn’t matter?”

Sing’s head whipped up, he hadn’t heard the door swing open. Before him, he saw the person he convinced himself didn’t matter. “Yut Lung,” he whispered, drinking in his sleek appearance. “You’re here.” He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Yut Lung’s lips curved into a smirk. “Missed me?”

“Uh, no of course not,” Sing denied vehemently. “My mornings have been really peaceful without you here.”

“Is that right? Shall I start going to the café from across the street starting from tomorrow?”

“No,” Sing blurted out, he felt himself flush. Yut Lung’s eyebrows raised. “Uh, because they probably don’t have almond milk.”

Yut Lung nodded, not convinced and still sporting a cunning smile. “Do you have almond milk today then?”

Sing blinked and scratched the back of his neck. “Sorry I didn’t buy any more almond milk because I didn’t know when you were coming back.”

“I guess you’ll just have to give me cream today then.”

“Okay, a double espresso with cream coming up!” Sing said and smiled. He turned to the coffee machine, ignoring how he felt so much lighter after seeing Yut Lung there. He wanted to ask what happened but figured it didn’t matter anymore.

After making his drink, he passed it over to him. “Next time don’t be a stranger. How am I supposed to get you almond milk if I don’t know when you’re coming in?”

“That’s fair,” Yut Lung reasoned. He wasn’t smiling but you could hear it in his voice. “Want to give me your number then?”

“I already have,” Sing grinned. Yut Lung looked down at the take-out cup and saw Sing’s number written with a black marker. He also saw a smiley face.

Yut Lung smiled and turned on his heel, the braid on his shoulder moved with his body. He looked over his shoulder to the tall, smiling man at the till and spoke out. “I’ll be coming in tomorrow.”

Sing’s smile broadened. “You can count on me.”

**Author's Note:**

> What were you guys thoughts? I would love to hear what you think!


End file.
